There are many exercise devices, apparatus and methods usable in the home and at physical fitness centers, health clubs, gyms and the like. A sampling of the prior art can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,795,149; 5,050,868; 5,254,067; 5,445,583; 5,472,390; 5,474,509; 5,658,223; 5,897,459; 5,971,891; 6,022,298; and 6,926,643.
A multi-use exercise apparatus that is economical to manufacture, easily used in performing various exercises, readily assembled from a stored condition under a bed, for example, and readily disassembled for storage would fill a need sought by many humans who wish to exercise at home. The apparatus of this invention will fill such a need, and the apparatus is sufficiently robust as a commercial unit to be used in physical fitness centers, health clubs, gyms and the like.